


Liebestraum

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #Brown(ish)Yellow, Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Fluff, Klise, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Tentang waktu dalam lukisan; yang membeku dan yang meleleh, serta yang mempersatukan kedua manusia.[untuk #4LuckyPrompt]





	Liebestraum

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak peroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> #4LuckyPrompt: satpam, museum, jam tangan, kejutan

 

 

> _“Ada suatu tempat di mana waktu berhenti._
> 
> _Tetesan air hujan menggelantung kaku di udara._
> 
> _Bandul jam beku separuh ayunan...._
> 
> _Ketika seorang kelana mendekati tempat ini dari arah manapun,_
> 
> _gerakannya melambat.”_
> 
> _─_ Alan Lightman

Johan tak pernah mengira akan datang waktu di mana kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja diubah oleh sebuah pertemuan spontan. Ketika ia melihat seorang pengunjung museum berpenampilan mencolok, pria dalam balutan jas dan celana bahan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang cokelat mengkilap, dengan latar belakang galeri pameran, di sudut aula yang sepi pengunjung. Ia seolah sedang menyamarkan keberadaan dirinya, tetapi sikap itu justru menarik perhatian Johan.

Satpam berambut pirang itu tergelitik untuk mendekatinya, bukan karena wajah berkulit putih, dengan rahang tegas, dan sepasang mata yang kelopaknya penuh bulu-bulu lentik yang menyembunyikan kecerdikan akal dan kilauan pesona, tetapi karena pria tersebut lebih seperti alien, alih-alih manusia pilihan.

Apa sih yang mebuatnya terpaku di pojok museum tersepi? Johan ingat sedikit sekali pengunjung yang mau berlama-lama memandang pigura yang membingkai lukisan ‘jam meleleh,’ yang sangat kental dengan aliran surealisme-nya yang sulit dinalar akal. Atau, pria itu memang pengagum berat Salvador Dali, dan berniat mendedikasikan menit-menitnya yang berharga untuk menggali makna-makna dan filosofi ajaib dari lukisan maha dahsyat itu?

Kalau iya, Johan pun dibuat penasaran oleh hal yang sama.

Setelah Johan meminta bantuan pada seorang kawan satpam supaya menggantikan tempatnya untuk sementara, ia pun mendekati pria muda yang terlihat belum menyadari kedatangannya.

“Ada suatu tempat di mana waktu berhenti...” Johan memutuskan untuk membuka topik dengan membandingkan tema serupa dari belantara sastra dan seni berkata-kata.

Johan berdiri di sisi sang pria muda. Ia terpukau saat kontur wajah pria─yang kelak ia kenal sebagai Miyoshi─dapat tercermati lebih jelas. Matanya berkilau, menghanyutkan. Bibirnya tipis semerah ceri, darinya selalu tersungging segaris senyuman miring.

Seraya Johan mengikuti arah pandang pria itu, lukisan dua dimensi bergambar empat buah jam yang meleleh, panorama gurun, bukit, balok kayu dan ranting kering, didominasi warna cokelat dan kuning. Ia membayangkan kesunyian yang melingkupi lukisan  _The Persistence of Memory_ itu sebanding dengan selubung misteri filosofinya.

Tetapi ia justru mengutarakan prakata yang berlainan dari yang sedang dipikirkan: “Tetesan air hujan menggelantung kaku di udara. Bandul jam beku separuh ayunan...,” lanjutnya menukil kutipan tadi.

“─Ketika seorang kelana mendekati tempat ini dari arah mana pun, gerakannya melambat,” pengunjung tersebut menyela. Seperti tak sabar ingin menonjolkan diri.

Johan telah menduga reaksi pria itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan tertegun sejenak.

Pria itu mengernyit heran. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis. Orang tak dikenal, tetapi cukup piawai dalam berbasa-basi. Ia memindai penampilan pria berambut pirang keemasan ini dari atas ke bawah. Seragam yang pas badan, dengan potongan lengan sampai siku, ada bekas-bekas lipatan yang tersamarkan. Urat-urat kekar bertonjolan di balik kulit pucat yang disembunyikan kain warna biru _dongker._ Ia hendak menilai apakah suatu respek layak diperolehnya. Siapa tahu itu hanya sekadar tampilan _parlente_ di muka? Namun, satpam dengan profil wajah yang cakap, ramah dan bersinar itu terburu menyilaukan matanya.

“Alan Lightman, dalam _Einstein’s Dreams._ ”

Pria itu balas memandang Johan yang terpaku menatapnya. _Lelehan waktu_ seolah berpindah menuju mata yang berbinar terlalu indah. Johan mengira pantulan dirinya turut meleleh dalam iris mata serupa kilauan mutiara.

“Tahu artinya itu?”

Johan mengangguk sekilas: “Tahu, tapi terbatas dalam kacamata orang biasa yang sedikit mengagumi seni dan sangat menghargai waktu.”

“Rupanya, saya beruntung, didekati orang yang hobi pamer dan membanggakan diri.”

“Saya tidak sedang pamer atau pun membanggakan diri. Hanya mencoba memulai sapaan dengan cara non-konvensional.”

“Menyandingkan kutipan berisi misteri waktu dengan lukisan _lelehan_ _waktu_ , itu sungguh tindakan yang berani.”

“Saya tebak, Anda bukan mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang terpaksa jalan-jalan di museum demi sebuah titel?”

“Menurut Anda, saya terlihat seperti orang yang seandainya berkunjung ke museum menjadi tren masa kini, akan berbondong seperti pengekor yang lari kesana kemari?”

“Oh, Anda ingin bilang kalau diri Anda istimewa?”

“Tidak.”

Lalu, Miyoshi berterus terang; ia tengah dalam masa pencarian. Barangkali saja jiwa seninya yang sedang kering ini tergugah oleh ketajaman pandangan dan daya kreativitas seniman idola. Ketika Johan datang dengan kutipan ajaib itu, Miyoshi terkejut oleh fakta bahwa lukisan ini dibuat berdasarkan persepsi Dali terhadap teori relativitas Einstein. Miyoshi semakin tergerak saat mendapati potongan _puzzle_ yang hilang itu lengkap kembali. Pikirannya tercerahkan, dan banyak inspirasi bermunculan, ketika perbandingan antara waktu yang terhenti dan waktu yang meleleh itu dikemukakan oleh Johan.

“Gagasan bahwa bahwa waktu dapat meleleh atau membeku itu menarik, seperti permainan.”

“Membeku dan mencair. Lihat, bagaimana dua kontradiksi itu saling berkaitan! Benda beku, biasanya berasal dari cairan. Tetapi, belum tentu benda cair itu kembali membeku tanpa komponen pembentukannya.”

“Kita sedang bicara seni, bukan sains.”

“Lihat, bagaimana seni secara rakus melahap berbagai cabang ilmu? Kau boleh menjadi mekanik, tetapi kau tidak akan memahami seniman yang mampu meleburkan kecanggihan teknologi dalam cairan berwarna, dan mempresentasikannya dalam wujud lukisan sesuka hatinya.”

“Saya sedang bicara dengan seniman, saintis, atau satpam?”

“Ah. Anda berlebihan.” Johan merasakan wajahnya memerah, dan dadanya mengembang senang. Pria ini sedang memuji! “Saya hanya satpam museum. Tapi perlu Anda tahu, tugas kami tidak bisa disamakan dengan tugas _security_ lain di mana pun, bahkan di gudang pundi-pundi uang.”

Miyoshi terkekeh pelan. Mungkin, satpam bertubuh jangkung ini layak dimasukkan dalam daftar kawan bicara dan lawan debat yang menarik.

“Alasannya?”

"Tugas satpam museum ialah menjaga peradaban manusia dan melestarikan sejarah dan warisan dunia.”

“Saya baru saja diyakinkan oleh orang yang di kesan pertama telah mengejutkan dengan perbandingan seni dan sains, juga seni melukis dan menulis.”

"Dibanding semua, saya jauh lebih berkesan terhadap kepribadian Anda."

***

Itu pertemuan pertama mereka dua tahun lalu. Johan tenggelam dalam khayalannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya telah menginjak lantai pualam sebuah  _outlet_ jam tangan _._ Seorang pelayan menyapa Johan, menyadarkannya menuju alam realita.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam keadaan ia berpikir tentang hadiah apa yang layak dipersembahkan untuk sang terkasih. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan khusus, setelah satu tahun pertemanan, membuatnya mengenal sosok seniman bergairah muda itu lebih jauh. Miyoshi tidak senang dengan segala jenis hutang─baginya pemberian cuma-cuma teranggap sebagai hutang, tak peduli itu dari teman atau dari seorang yang telah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasihnya─tetapi Johan bersikeras ingin memberi kejutan. Besok adalah satu tahun hari jadian mereka. Akan dipaksa Miyoshi untuk menerimanya.

Ruangan persegi panjang itu disinari cahaya terang, terasa semakin gemerlap oleh deretan jam tangan dengan kilauan yang menggoda calon pembeli, berjajar dalam etalase kaca.

Johan bergerak melangkah dari satu bidang menuju bidang lain. Ia menyisir sebuah lemari kaca tinggi di sudut kiri ruangan. Ia mengamati jam tangan yang terpajang dalam barisan rapi. Dari sekian banyak gaya dan merek aneka jam tangan pria, Johan bingung menentukan pilihan. Sebuah jam rolex berwarna hitam mungkin saja serasi dengan padanan jas favorit Miyoshi. Tetapi, ia membayangkan jam tangan kasual berbingkai keemasan itu tampak seksi melingkari pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

Akhirnya, pilihan dijatuhkan pada jam tangan bergaya sederhana dengan tampilan angka seperti jarum, yang ingin Johan saksikan tersemat di tangan mulus Miyoshi.

Seorang pelayan membantu membungkuskan jam tangan _Junghans_ pilihannya, dan dibawa menuju kasir. Membayangkan reaksi Miyoshi saat menerima kejutan darinya nanti, Johan tak sanggup menghentikan kembangan senyum. Dadanya mengembang dan perasaannya menghangat. Rindu ini tak tertahankan lagi.

***

Miyoshi sedang berkutat dengan sentuhan terakhir lukisan impresionis-nya ketika suara deruman taxi berhenti di depan rumah, diikuti bunyi pintu mobil dibanting tertutup, suara dekak-dekak sepatu dan ketukan keras di pintu.

Ia mengira itu tamu tak diundang, tetapi rasa penasarannya tak berlangsung lama. Dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan ruang tamu, Miyoshi melongok. Pintu depan didorong terbuka. Ia terkejut melihat sosok yang menyembul dari balik daun pintu.

Tanpa menyembunyikan suka-cita melihat pria yang setahun belakangan mewarnai hidupnya di bawah atap yang sama itu secara tidak terduga, Miyoshi menggerutu soal panggilan telepon yang nihil sambungan.

“Kenapa ponselmu mati? Ingin mengakhiri hubungan?”

“Jangan marah begitu. Sekali-kali memberi kejutan tidak apa kan?”

Johan melangkah masuk dan meninggalkan pintu tertutup di balik punggung, menghampiri Miyoshi. Ia berdiri tepat di antara Miyoshi dengan kuas dan botol-botol cat terserak di kaki. Ia merundukkan tubuh, mengecup sekilas pipi putih yang tercoreng noda hitam bercampur merah cat minyak. Berharap itu dapat melunakkan hati Miyoshi.

Miyoshi mengintip ke balik punggung Johan. Ia mengernyit melihat koper berukuran besar ikut serta, teronggok di sisi pintu penghubung ruang depan.

“Tumben bawa koper?”

Miyoshi mengira ini kepulangan Johan sebagaimana biasa. Kekasihnya bekerja di kota tetangga, masih sebagai satpam museum di tempat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Seminggu sekali kepulangan Johan selalu dinanti, tetapi kali ini Johan tidak hanya membawa pulang tas selempang mungil yang bisa dimuati potongan baju, atau sedikit buah tangan─seperti kebiasaannya. Miyoshi menerka-nerka sesuatu.

“Oh, aku punya berita gembira untukmu.”

Miyoshi hendak bertanya lagi, tapi perhatiannya tersita oleh gerakan tangan Johan yang merogoh saku dalam jaketnya. Lukisannya terabaikan, dan kuas yang masih basah oleh cat hijau itu tergeletak nyaman di tepi palet di atas meja nampan.

Dari dalam jaket, Johan mengeluarkan kotak terbungkus kantung plastik bertuliskan merek jam tangan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Johan menyerahkan kotak misterius beraroma wangi benda baru itu pada Miyoshi.

“Untuk apa?”

“Terima sajalah. Sudah kubilang; aku membawa banyak kejutan.”

“Sudah tahu kan aku tidak suka─”

Johan lekas meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir Miyoshi yang terkesiap atas perlakuan agresif yang tiba-tiba.

“Hadiah ulang tahun pertama kita. Yakin tidak suka?”

Miyoshi memundurkan kepala saat Johan menunduk dan memajukan wajah persis padanya. Kali ini, tangan kanan Johan meraih dagunya. Miyoshi berdesir saat hembusan napas Johan itu terasa hangat menerpa kulit. Johan menatap Miyoshi lembut, namun ia merasakan sesuatu lain berkilat dari mata sejernih biru langit─sesuatu seperti gairah terpendam.... Lalu terjadi begitu cepat, satu kali kecupan membungkam luapan emosi Miyoshi.

Miyoshi ingat tanggal ini. Hari jadian mereka setahun lalu.

Miyoshi tak mengerti mengapa Johan melanggar pantangan yang telah digariskan; memberi kejutan dan menghadiahkan sesuatu. Ia tak butuh benda-benda yang (suatu saat) hanya akan memenuhi gudang. Baginya, perasaan adalah sesuatu yang sulit dilukiskan _─_ bahkan oleh kata-kata, namun begitu berharga. Miyoshi teringat ratusan karya seni lukisnya. Tidak satupun yang ia torehkan sebagai presentasi perasaan─dan kasihnya terhadap Johan.

Kotak hadiah digeletakkan di atas meja nampan. Johan usai dengan kecupan singkatnya. Ia hendak beranjak, tetapi Miyoshi tak tinggal diam.

Dasi pria yang lebih tinggi itu ditarik dan tubuh Johan refleks tertunduk, hampir saja menubruk Miyoshi seandainya keseimbangan tak dijaga. Miyoshi meminta ciuman lagi. Ia mencondongkan wajah dan menautkan bibir mereka. Kali ini ciuman lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Mereka tak ingin lepas dari perasaan hangat yang menjalar memenuhi relung jiwa, dan menggelitik dada.

“Kali ini, kumaafkan pelanggaranmu.”

“Jangan kaku begitu, Miyoshi.”

“Beri kabar kalau mau pulang lebih awal. Kau senang aku kotor saat menyambutmu, _hm_?”

“Aku tak peduli. Kau selalu bersih wangi. Terus saja membuatku tergila-gila.”

“Belajar gombal dari mana? Kaminaga? Atau Alain?”

“Kaminaga dan Alain. Tapi, darimu lebih banyak. Lagi pula, mulai sekarang, kita tak perlu berjauhan lagi.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku akan pindah, ingin tinggal bersamamu saja.”

***

Johan dan Miyoshi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur mereka yang minimalis, memandangi tanaman hias, rumput gajah, dan bunga rambat yang tertata apik di taman belakang rumah. Tak ada yang berkata-kata, mereka menikmati kebersamaan dalam keheningan.

Sore beranjak menuju malam. Cahaya lampu pijar menembus dari jendela dapur, jatuh menerangi bayang-bayang tanaman di sepertiga wilayah taman mungil itu. Angin musim semi berembus hangat, membawa aroma bunga Mirabilis putih yang tumbuh di sepanjang pagar rumput.

Keran wastafel, lima langkah dari ujung dapur, meneteskan titik-titik air yang bergelantungan lambat. Setetes dua tetes jatuh, menggelincir dalam ceruk _stainless steel._ Beberapa piring bersih baru diangkat dari bilasan, berbaris di rak plastik di sisi wastafel. Sebuah tudung saji menutup semangkuk sup kentang, potongan daging ham, dan sepiring irisan pancake sisa makan malam.

Di atas meja pantri, sebungkus rokok, sekotak korek api, sebotol bir berwarna terang penuh oleh gelembung busa, gelas _snifter_ kosong, dan cangkir porselen menyisakan ampas kopi, berdiri dalam posisi acak.

Sebatang rokok terselip di kepitan ibu jari dan telunjuk Miyoshi. Berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggung pada pintu yang terbuka lebar, ia khidmat menghirup aroma nikotin. Kepulan asap rokok mengambang di udara, dan membaur dengan aroma lembut malam hari.

Johan berdiri menghadap Miyoshi. Sisi tubuh sebelah kiri: bahu dan lengannya bertumpu siku. Pinggang hingga kaki Johan menyandar pintu. Dengan posisi berdiri sedekat ini, Johan seolah hendak mendekap pria yang amat dia cintai itu, dan mengunci pergerakannya supaya tidak menjauh pergi.

“Mengapa pindah?”

Miyoshi jadi yang pertama memecah keheningan.

Johan tidak lantas menjawab. Ia meraih tangan kanan Miyoshi, dan membawa puntung rokok itu terselip sebentar di antara kedua bibirnya. Miyoshi berisyarat lewat kedipan mata: _‘Ambil rokok sendiri, bisa kan?’_ tetapi Johan tidak menggubris.

Satu hembusan napas dihamburkan. Asap nikotin mengepul. Miyoshi tidak merasa terganggu oleh bau bir dan nikotin yang menguar dari mulut Johan. Entah mengapa, campuran aroma itu seperti menyengatnya dengan adiksi tersendiri. Ia ingin Johan lekas menundukkan wajah dan menciumnya saja. Ia melirik melalui sudut mata. Yang tampak hanya dada bidangnya. Miyoshi merutuki postur tubuhnya yang di bawah rata-rata.

“Sungguhan tidak tahu, atau pura-pura tidak tahu?”

“Aneh, mengingat kebanggaan sebagai satpam museum itu akan kau lepaskan begitu saja.”

“Menurutmu, siapa yang membuatku berbuat senekat ini?”

Ada kekehan pelan menghambur.

“Betapa mengerikannya pengaruh cinta, _eh_?”

“Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu.”

“Kau termakan karma.”

“Tidak juga.”

“Kau akan pindah bekerja menjadi satpam bank di kota kita, bukan? Tahu artinya itu?”

“Ya.Ya. Artinya ialah senjata makan tuan. Masih ingat saja, kau ini.”

“Tidak ada alasan untuk lupa.”

“Aku juga belum melupakan orang yang terang-terangan memuji di pertemuan pertama.”

“ _Tsk._ Jangan besar kepala. Aku masih ingat orang yang sok tahu, membanding-bandingkan dua karya dari bidang dan persepsi yang berbeda.”

“Hei, kau dulu menyetujui opiniku? Bahwa dua karya dari dimensi yang berlainan, jika dibandingkan, akan ditemukan banyak kemiripan?”

“Oh ya? Aku tidak pernah merasa sepemahaman dengan orang yang menyia-nyiakan bakat, dan memilih berlagak jadi patung penyambut.”

“Jangan asal bicara ya _._ Kau tahu, tanpa satpam, sistem keamanan masyarakat akan berlubang, dan penjahat bisa leluasa berkeliaran.”

Johan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Miyoshi heran. Johan tidak marah kan?

Miyoshi beranjak mengikuti Johan. Pintu belakang ditutup pelan. Lampu dapur dimatikan.

“Aku khawatir, dirimu lah penjahat itu.”

Miyoshi mendengus kecil. Johan terkekeh plelan.

Johan masih menggubris kekasihnya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dapur dan ruang bersantai. Johan menuju meja kayu mahoni bercat hitam di sudut dekat sofa. Ia menekan sakelar lampu. Ruangan gelap. Mendadak, cahaya redup lampu duduk menyala redup.

Miyoshi diam saja di tempat. Ia telah menduga apa yang akan diperbuat kekasihnya.

Secara acak, Johan meraih piringan hitam dari dalam laci meja, kemudian memutarnya dalam gramofon. Terdengar alunan musik _Liebestraum_. Melodi gubahan Franz Liszt itu berdentingan lembut, sebelum beranjak pada tempo yang lebih cepat. Seketika, Johan meremang oleh romantisasi suasana yang meruap di bawah bayang-bayang redupnya cahaya.

Johan berpikir telah memukau Miyoshi yang kini berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan, mengundang Miyoshi agar mendekat, mengajaknya berdansa.

Miyoshi melangkah pelan. Ia sudah menanti saat-saat seperti ini. Ia membalas tatapan redup dari mata Johan yang menggelap itu dengan sama menantangnya.

Puntung rokok dilempar tergesa dalam asbak di atas meja. Miyoshi segera menjatuhkan diri dalam rengkuhan Johan. Mereka mengambil posisi selayaknya pasangan dansa. Dengan tangan kanan, Johan meraih pinggang Miyoshi. Bahu kanannya menjadi tumpuan bagi tangan kiri Miyoshi. Satu telapak tangan mereka yang bebas bertautan erat.

Perut dan pinggang mereka berhimpitan. Antara wajah mereka hanya ada jarak sesenti. Masing-masing dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat milik lawan mainnya.

“Adalah mengherankan,” Johan berbisik seduktif di telinga Miyoshi, membalas ucapannya yang tertunda, “ada yang mau hidup bersama orang kriminal.”

Miyoshi mengedipkan sebelah mata secara jenaka. Di bawah bayang-bayang redup cahaya lampu, Johan menangkap kilatan sensual dari mata yang selalu sanggup menjerumuskannya dalam jurang cinta itu.

“Karena yang berani menemani kriminal itu, hanya aku seorang.”

Langkah-langkah tarian mereka berlanjut lambat dan pendek-pendek, seirama dengan dentingan musik.

Johan mencium Miyoshi lagi. Sensasi ciuman itu masih sama seperti kali pertama ia merasakan manisnya bibir Miyoshi. Johan tak habis pikir, mengapa jerat pesona Miyoshi selalu sanggup membuatnya hilang akal dan kendali?

Waktu, bagi mereka, bukan suatu persepsi agung yang meleleh di bawah sapuan kuas selayaknya Dali, bukan pula rekaan-rekaan sastrawi yang tergambar secara magis seperti kata Lightman. Waktu, bagi Johan dan Miyoshi, ialah dunia yang dimiliki berdua; detik-detik berharga dengan kecupan-kecupan manis; letupan rasa sayang yang membuncah; aroma memabukkan yang mengganjar debar-debar hangat; jemari yang bertautan, juga tatap-menatap mesra yang membuat iri seluruh semesta.

**Author's Note:**

> [didedikasikan juga untuk ultah Miyoshi tanggal 4 Maret]
> 
> Liebestraum (love dream)


End file.
